Skipping Six
by Catgirl Akai
Summary: High school fic. The Kazekage is dead. Now the sand siblings are living with their uncle in konoha. Kankuro starts up a new band and attempts to put the pieces of his life back together. NejiGaa, ShinoKiba, TemaShika. Kankuro's love will be secret for now
1. Chapter 1

So Marlo(Corvin) and I were chatting one day and realized that Kankuro is barly ever in a relationship in fics unless it's sandcest or something. Now seeing that we're avid Neji/Gaara fans this could not do. Kankuro is a PIMP and he deserves a nice good relationship.

So we decided to go on another mission.

Kankuro is the main character in this fic.

His love interest shall remain a secret for now though.

Well anyway. This is another joint fic with Marlo and I.

Since i'm starting off again i get odd numbered chapters and she gets even. Got it memorized?

Good.

I disclaim and the likes.

_

* * *

So here I stand looking over the most detestable being I've ever known. The rain's pounding on my back now, just like his fists once did…_

_I can't recall a time when he was nice or sweet or fatherly. My oldest memories are of the screaming, the insults, and the blows. Then I started running away, that was a mistake… I would get a few days of blissful freedom and then I would remember Gaara. I was leaving him alone with that monster. Gaara was so young. So fragile. But then again he was a premature baby. _

_When I was certain dad had no interest in Gaara I made a band. "Skipping Six" We were a six man band that met everyday during sixth period. So you know… skipping six. I play the best instrument in the world. The cello. Band practice was the perfect escape from this world of insults, of blood and bruises and excuses. _

_It was any other day after band practice. We mastered a new song. I walked the long way home, shoved my keys in. Dropped my things off at the front just to piss Temari off and headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich. But something was different. _

_There was broken glass and when I listened closely I could hear yells coming from upstairs. I felt like I was someone else on the outside looking in, Watching myself run up the stairs to face Gaara. Gaara looking up at me with those eyes full of malice and murderous intent, the kazekage on the floor looking as battered as he often left me. _

_I've been walking in a dream since then. Nothing seems real. Nothing seems tangible at all. _

Kankuro looked into the casket one last time, engraving the image into his mind. But then cold eyes locked with his own. The eyes of his father. "Are you ok?" Gaara whispered putting a hand on his brothers' shoulder only to have a fist connect with his nose "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Gaara hit the floor hard and looked up at Kankuro with wide eyes. His face showed obvious shock, but his eyes… they were swimming with fear. "Oh god, what have I done?" Kankuro said falling to his knees. Behind them many people gasped, Temari began yelling. But the only thing Kankuro could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and Gaara's ragged breathing.

* * *

"Kankuro… Yo, Kankuro!"

"What do you want from my life, woman!"

"Fine, no breakfast for you, jerk."

"Ohhh, Temari! I didn't mean it!"

"Come on! Hurry and get ready it's the first day of school, you'll make me and Gaara late!"

"Fine, fine" he said getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. A while later he went downstairs to be denied breakfast and thrown outside to wait for the bus. Why they had to wait for the bus when their uncle owned a car was beyond him.

"OH MY! IT APPEARS I HAVE NEW NEIGHBORS! WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" The siblings turned to see the source of the yelling and were faced with. HUGE eyebrows, a bowl cut and tight green spandex. Gaara's eye twitched, Temari let out a silent scream and Kankuro just raised a brow. That was why their uncle left them out there. HE didn't want to get caught by this… this… green beast.

"WELL HOW RUDE OF ME. I SHALL INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST!" he did a small spin and posed with a thumbs up "ROCK LEE!" his tooth glinted. Gaara shielded his eyes "I'm blind! Oh god I think I'm blind!"

Suddenly Rock Lee was on the floor and a boy with very long hair was standing next to him. "My apologies… he's a little… enthusiastic. You get used to it after a while." Lee stood and flashed the boy a wide smile "GOOD MORNING, NEJI!"

"Mhm. Morning" he said dismissively looking over the three before him. "I'm Hyuga Neji, and you are?"

"Kankuro"

"Temari"

Gaara didn't respond he was staring down the road willing the bus to come. Neji stared at him for a long moment and then the redhead returned the stare. "Do you want something?"

"Your name"

"Gaara"

"Gaara" Neji repeated with a smile. He enjoyed the way the word rolled off his tongue. Gaara glared at him, what was that smile for? But before he could question it the bus came and he was on it in a flash. Claiming the very last seat and putting his book bag down in the seat next to him giving a challenging glare to anyone who walked in his direction. He ended up with Kankuro and Temari across from him and Neji and Lee in front of him.

The ride to school was fairly short and silent except for Lee yelling about how their youthful experience would be most enjoyable and the likes. They went to the main office got their schedules and maps and went their separate ways. Kankuro's first three classes were overwhelmingly boring but then there was fourth period…

"A NEW STUDENT! WELCOME TO HISTORY! I VOW TO FILL YOUR BRAIN WITH MANY USEFUL FACTS THAT SHALL HELP YOU ENJOY YOUR YOUTH!" It was Rock Lee. But it was taller and louder. The bowl cut was more perfect. The eyebrows more frightening. The teeth caused entire classrooms to be blinded.

That's right. It was Gai-Sensei.

How was Kankuro going to survive this every day? By zoning out and doing something not related to history of course. He took his notebook out and began making a to do list. He appeared to be very studious and Gai would walk past him in tears because he was SUCH a wonderful student.

When the bell rung Kankuro rushed out of class leaving his notebook and newly acquired history textbook behind. He couldn't handle another second of Gai and his yelling and crying and that annoying nice guy pose.

Someone who had been sitting a few seats away from him walked over to the abandoned notebook and opened it to the front page.

_Things to do:_

_Get Gaara's forgiveness. _

_Get a job._

_Be nicer to Temari._

_Finish writing that song. _

_Make a CD cover. _

_Form a new band. _

_Buy a new cello. _

_Fix my life…_

The boy frowned when he read the last part and put the notebook in his book bag.

-Meanwhile-

Kankuro ran past a bulletin board in the hall and then paused ran back and skidded to a halt in front of it. In large red letters were the words "BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" a grin spread across his face that resembled that of the Cheshire cat.

He ripped the flyer down folded it and put it in his back pocket and then proceeded to run to fifth period. English. It was a nice quiet class. There was no green beast in English. Peaceful wonderful "I say about less then half of you are going to pass this class."

WAIT! WHAT?

"I'm going to work you all to the bone!" Anko said with a grin that dripped with evil. At this point Kankuro decided that woman was the devil incarnate. "Now the sheet I'm handing out is a list of the many, many books you will have to read and essays you will have to write. Please. Feel free to cry."

Kankuro did feel like crying but he was distracted by an interesting sound. Next to him a boy was tapping two pencils on his notebook. "You play drums?" he boy looked over and nodded. "What's your name?"

"Kimimaro"

"Welcome to my band, Kimimaro"

Kimimaro raised a brow at Kankuro and then shrugged "sounds fun" he said resuming his pencil tapping. After the rest of the forty minutes of madness Kankuro was free. Sixth period lunch was beautiful. On his way to the cafeteria he was compelled to stop outside of a classroom.

Inside was a boy singing and using a broom as a guitar. "Oh this high school sucks!" broom guitar. "and it makes me wanna cry!" broom guitar and hip shaking. "OH THIS HIGHSCHOOL SUCKS!" more broom guitar and hip shaking. "AND IT MAKES A POOR BOY WANNA CRY!"

Kankuro put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing but the boy turned around and froze. "Detention blues?" he asked bursting into a fit of laughter. "Yeah… well… heh…"

"Your singing is decent. What's your name?"

"Kiba"

"Want to join my band?"

"What, on vocals?"

"Yeah"

"…will I get paid?"

"If we win battle of the bands, sure"

"Count me in, mon caption!"

-After school-

"So how'd school go for you guy's?" Kankuro asked when Temari and Gaara approached him at the main gate. "I had to beat up this guy."

"Why?"

"He was just lying there on the floor! And I tripped over him. And that pervert looked up my skirt!" Gaara shook his head solemnly and Kankuro let out a nervous laugh. "How about you Gaara?" the redhead just shrugged and stared ahead.

"Well MY day was good" he said pulling the flyer out of his pocket and showing it to them. "**Skipping Six** is going to make a comeback!"

* * *

Well that's it for now. We have a rule. No updates until we recieve at least five reviews. 

So get on that.


	2. Chapter 2

1AN: W00t kids!! Here is the ever lovely update that everyone loves!!

Now I know that some of you have been curious as to the identity of Kankuro's lover for this fic and it is...

Teehee, I bet you kids thought I was going to tell you!! XD

And uh...Sorry for taking forever!!

I disclaim

* * *

Chapter 2

Kankuro peeked his head into the kitchen, spying Temari at the stove.

"Hey," he said walking in and standing next to her, "Let me help you, please"

Temari twitched, and closed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?"

"MAKING FUN OF MY COOKING AGAIN?!"

Kankurou took a step back as she began waving a wooden spoon with, what he took to be spaghetti sauce on it. "I didn't mean anything by it! I was just-"

"IF YOU'RE GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME THEN YOU DON'T GET DINNER!"

"LIKE I'D EAT YOUR CRAP!!"

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!!"

In order to avoid the various utensils that were thrown in his direction, Kankurou hastily excited the kitchen. He leaned against the, now shut, door and sighed. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pencil out of the other. He erased a check mark next to a certain one. 'I guess I should trying being nice to Temari about something else...'

* * *

(The Next Day)

The three siblings stood at the bus stop. Kankurou was seriously considering abandoning his quest. Temari was still fuming over him trying to help her make breakfast. And Gaara was leaning against the stop sign as usual, only he was wearing large dark sunglasses.

"Gaara?" said Temari, "What are you doing? It's overcast today. The sky is all grey"

Gaara looked at her, or at least she thought he did. It was hard to tell, with the sunglasses and all, covering his eyes, "These are to protect me from the freak"

"Huh?"

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL NEIGHBORS! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?!?!"

They glanced over at the approaching figure, who they now recognized as their neighbor. Today he was still wearing green spandex and...

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Asked Kankurou

Lee looked appalled at the thought of this, "CERTAINLY NOT MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES!! FOR CLEANLINESS IS ONE OF THE JOYS OF YOUTH!"

Temari's eye twitched "So what? You got ten of those things hanging in your closet?"

"Of course not"

They looked past Lee and saw Neji walking up with his hands in his pocket. He smirked, "He only has five, one for each school day" The sand siblings stared at Lee with a new found...something.

Gaara looked away and stared down the road. Damn he hated waiting out there with people who woke up way too hyper in the morning...Well, Neji wasn't hyper, but he was still kind of ...Neji. He twitched when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw Neji looking down at him, with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning Gaara"

Gaara twitched again and glared at him, "You're too close," he said shoving the Hyuuga's shoulder, "Go away"

Neji shook his head and pulled him into a hug, "You seem like you need love"

Temari and Kankurou stared at them, while Lee sobbed and spoke of the beauty of youth. Although no one was really listening, except for Gaara who was trying to focus on something other than Neji's sweet smelling cologne and warm arms. Finally, Gaara started struggling, but unsuccessfully.

"Careful Neji," said Kankurou after watching Gaara trying to push away for about three minutes, "If you hug him too long, he might devour your soul"

Gaara glared at him, but Neji just laughed and let go of the redhead. He leaned against the stop sign next to him. The bus arrived, Neji was the first to climb on, causing Gaara to stumble back. Everyone else took advantage of this and climbed a board, leaving the redhead to get on last. With a scowl firmly planted on his face, he got on the bus and made his way to the back. Suddenly, something caught his eyes that made him freeze. That Hyuuga was sitting in his seat, in HIS seat and talking to Temari.

Just then, Neji looked at him with the sweetest smile in the world, and reached down, patting the seat next to him. Gaara's eye twitched, he glanced between the open seat next to the blinding green freak, and the seat next to the molesting freak...Gaara smirked and took three quick steps forward and slid into the one next to Lee. He turned and looked at Neji who had raised an eyebrow in annoyance, and gave him the only sweet smile Subaku no Gaara would ever give.

* * *

(At school, Gaara, Biology)

Gaara stared at the frog he was being ordered to cut into with a small, sharp blade and took a moment to thank the Gods of curriculum. Finally, they were teaching something useful! Sure they didn't know that they were informing him of all the vital organ's locations through out the body, but that didn't matter. Stabbing it was fun too!

He twitched when Neji walked up behind him, "Why are you stabbing it repeatedly?"

"I'm making sure it's dead, go away"

Neji sighed, "You're supposed to take it apart little by little"

"Shut up, I'll kill you"

Neji sighed again.

* * *

(Kankurou, Creative writing)

He sure was having a rough day. He had arrived at school on time, but found that his notebook was missing. After searching frantically and destroying his backpack, he finally decided to go to class. Being five minutes late, he had been scolded by the teacher, and then ordered to sit down next to some guy...Or maybe girl, he wasn't sure.

"Is everyone finished with their quick write?"

Kankurou twitched and looked at the guy next to him, "What quick write?"

"Mr. Kankurou, perhaps you would like to share your story summary with us?"

"No?"

"NOW!"

Grumbling, he stood up and looked at his blank paper, deciding to just wing it. "There was an old man, who's attendant had to quit...And he went fishing for a living and caught a big fish...and couldn't take it back to shore...immediately and-"(1)

"That's the plot to the Old man and the Sea" Said some random jerk who he officially decided he hated.

"That's the plot to your mom!" He growled

"Whats the plot to my mom?"

"Well, I'll tell you! Chapter one...Your mom..."

The class stared at him, and then one finally said something after two minutes, "Is that it?"

"I'M STILL WRITING IT!!!"

"Kankurou," sighed the teacher, "Please stand outside"

(In the hall, Kankurou)

"Stupid teacher, that plot was genius!"

Kankurou leaned against the wall, sighing deeply, 'Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best one to pick, of all the stories I know...'

He sat there in silence, not even noticing the small noises emerging from the classrooms. He felt almost at ease, resting against the wall with no purpose. He could almost hear music, blending perfectly with his thoughtless state, luring him deeper into his trance...Wait a second, that was music! Damn good guitar playing if he did say so himself!

Choosing to follow his ears, he started walking towards the sound, to the band room where the music was originating from. He opened the door softly and saw two identical guys, with grey hair and lots of makeup playing the music he had heard, one on the guitar and one on the bass. He glanced around the rest of the room, and noted that they were alone. They were good, really good. The notes were perfect and hit with such precision and timing, he was amazed...The perfect musicians for his band...

"Hey there guys!" He said, announcing his presence, "that's awesome, you been playing long?"

The one on bass, turned and looked at him and Kankurou noticed his blush. 'Must not be used to compliments', he thought.

The one on the guitar didn't seem very shy though, "Yep," he said. "We've been playing for years. Now, who the hell are you?"

"Kankurou," he replied smirking, "and you?"

"I'm Ukon, this is my older brother Sakon. Do you want something?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" He smirked in amusement as the brothers raised their eyebrows at the same time, "I want you to join my band!"

Now they both looked surprised, which was good! Maybe they weren't in a band yet! "Whatta ya say? You in?"

Ukon looked like he was about to decline, but Sakon put a hand on his shoulder, "Why not? We don't have anything better to do"

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to play any of those bullshit songs about dark corners, or like...Being a broken doll"

Kankurou gagged, "Sir, I will be dead before I write an emo song"

Ukon smirked and Sakon looked at him, "You are the lyricist?"

"Yeah, so?"

Sakon just gave a small, mysterious smile, "Here," he said, putting down his bass and walking over to the far wall where a pair of back packs rested on the floor, "You left this in class" He leaned down and opened a dark purple bag and pulled out Kankurou's notebook.

Kankurou's eyes widened, "WOW! Thanks man! I've been looking all over for that!" He closed the distance between them, accepting his book thankfully, "Really dude, thanks a lot!"

Sakon smiled, "No problem" Kankurou returned the smile.

* * *

696969696969((After School))69696969696969

Kankuro whistled the tune he had heard Kiba singing in detention as he looked around for his siblings. He had a complete band now, now all he needed was someone to represent them. Every good band, has a great manager. He would call for a meeting later and discuss it with them.

He looked at his notebook and opened it to the first page, next thing to do...Get Gaara to forgive him.

END

* * *

Sorry that took so long. I suck at stuff and yeah. :P

(1) The plot to the Old Man and the Fish, Hemmingway.


	3. Chapter 3

Akai here! I know it's like seeing a ghost, ne?

Anywho. I'm finally back and updating all of my stuff. So after you read this and review you should totally go read the other new things i've posted. And review.

Because you know reviewing fuels me.

I disclaim and the likes.

* * *

"Hey, Gaara, tell me what you think about this song i wrote last night"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Ok so just listen to it"

"I'm going to school now"

"But the bus isn't coming for another twenty minutes" Kankuro whined tugging on his brothers sleeve. Gaara visibly changed when he felt the contact. He became very stiff and his eyes were fixed on the floor. "I'm going to another bus stop so i can get the seat i want this time" he said disappearing through the door.

Kankuro sighed and looked over at Temari from across the table. Neither teen said anything but they were both thinking the same thing. Kankuro had truly messed up his relationship with Gaara after the incident at the Kazekage's funeral.

Twenty minutes came and went and the two remaining sand siblings exited their new home to wait at the bus stop. "GOOD MORNING! YOU TWO LOOK YOUTHFUL TODAY. BUT WHERE IS THE YOUNGEST?" Lee asked as he ran toward them. Kankuro couldn't quite grasp why Lee even bothered to take the bus when he could probably outrun a car doing ninety.

"Yes, where is our ray of sunshine this morning?" Neji asked keeping pace with Lee although the boy seemed to be walking very slow. He was certainly strange... "He went to another bus stop since you stole his seat yesterday" Temari said after a moment.

"YOSH! GAARA IS TRULY AMAZING! WAKING UP EARLY TO OBTAIN WHAT HE WANTS! THAT IS WHAT TRUE YOUTH IS ABOUT!" Lee said as fountains of tears flowed down his eyes. Neji only smirked and then there was silence until the bus came.

The second Kankuro stepped on the bus he spotted Gaara. Not because of his fiery red hair that stood out against his pale forehead. Not because of the murderous look he was flashing anyone that dared glance at him. But because of the makeshift fort he had created around the back seat.

There were broken cardboard boxes surrounding him. He had hand written various warnings onto the "walls" of his fort. Most of which saying things like "No pale-eyed freaks allowed!" or "Molesters be gone!" But what Kankuro found the most amusing was the pirate flag that he had stabbed into the back of his seat. The redhead had even opened his window slightly so the flag moved menacingly in the wind.

When Gaara spotted Lee boarding the bus he pulled out his sunglasses and then glared at Neji. Or they all sort of assumed he was glaring at Neji... it was hard to tell with the sunglasses.

Temari and Kankuro took the seat in front of Gaara and Kankuro got on his knees so he could look over the back of the seat at his little brother. "Hey this reminds me of when you started to learn about Native Americans in school so i built you a teepee in our room" he said smiling brightly at the memory.

Gaara looked up at him but wasn't able to respond because just then Neji easily climbed over one of the walls of his fort and wrapped his arms around the redhead. There was no escape, Gaara was stuck against the window. 'It looks like my youthful experience ends here' Gaara thought to himself and then was appalled. He would have to kill that Lee boy...

"Ok, ok, that's enough" Kankuro said laughing a bit as he pushed Neji off of his brother. Gaara was suddenly very glad that he was wearing sunglasses. He couldn't help giving his brother a look of grateful admiration as the molester was pushed away from him.

Kankuro didn't miss the small smile adorning his brothers lips though and when he finally sat down properly in his seat he pulled out his notebook and crossed out one of his things to do.

-At school. Sixth period-

"Why does your hoodie have cat ears on it?"

"My dear drummer, don't question these things"

"Why am i wasting my lunch period stalking people with a guy that looks like a cat?"

"We're not stalking people, simply picking up our fellow band members"

"...Right"

"Ok, so you go to the detention room and pick up Kiba"

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to kidnap Sakon from his classroom"

"What about the other one?"

"He's already waiting for us, i ran into him in the bathroom earlier"

After a bored sigh from Kimimaro the two separated.

Sakon was leaning back in his seat slightly and had his eyes closed. Ukon had been gone for more then ten minutes. It certainly didn't take that long to pee, and he was SO bored.

But that all changed when he felt a warm hand go over his mouth and a strong arm wrap around his waist lifting him from the chair and out of the room without a sound. The gray haired boy struggled but wasn't set down until they were a safe distance away from the classroom.

Kankuro grinned at his new guitarist... or was it bassist? He'd have to figure out which was which soon. "Time for our first band meeting!"

"Why does your hoodie have cat ears on it?"

"Don't question it!" he said with a twitch of the eye.

"Anyway! Let's go to the music room" Kankuro said grabbing the smaller boys hand and dragging him down the hall way. Once there they were greeted by twin number two, Kimimaro, Kiba and for some reason Gaara. The redhead was sitting in the back of the room emitting very frightening negative energy and stabbing a doll with very long hair.

"What's that about?"

"He barged in here saying something about this being his new fort or something" Kimimaro said with a small shrug.

"Fucking pale eyed molesters" Gaara muttered putting the doll into an ice cold cup of water.

-Meanwhile-

Neji stopped in the hallway and shivered slightly then sneezed. "Someone is talking about me..."

-Back to the band room-

"Battle of the bands is quickly approaching!" Kankuro said pinning the flyer he'd taken down previously onto the door. "So we need to figure out when we'll be having practice, and what sort of songs we want to play for the competition. Also! Long term goals" he said going over to the chalk board and writing some points down.

"We need a manager" Kiba pointed out.

"And cool band clothes or i'm walking" Ukon said with a smirk.

Kankuro jotted these things down and then wrote "SKIPPING SIX" over the list with a satisfied smile. It seemed like things were finally going to be ok. Gaara was slowly coming around, the band would definitely be a success at this rate and once school was over he was going to search for a job.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Fin! Well not really. Once we get five reviews or more then Marlo will feel motivated enough to write chapter four. Which would make us all happy, ne?

So get on that.


	4. Chapter 4

Corvin: Insert a darling AN here

Kyo: A witty disclaimer here

Botan: And on with the fic!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Black outside as if undead_

_But inside out we're burning red_

_No one knows that we're alive_

_The truth revealed and we all die…_

Kankurou tapped his pencil against his notebook, things were _not _looking up. The twins were coming over soon to go over his lyrics and write some music with him, but he couldn't think of anything to put next!

"Damn you Discovery Channel! You have foiled me again!" He stomped over the TV and turned it off with a huff. So far all he had written was a song about puppystomping, which he was sure would get some letters, and a four lines to a song about vampire squids… Maybe he had gotten in a bit over his head with trying to write new songs for his new band.

No! He would not think like that! Those bastards didn't want to do old songs that he'd done with a group previously in Suna, so he'd prove himself a competent leader. Even if, though hopefully when, they did get a manager, Kankurou would continue to be in charge. After all, it was _his _band.

Kankurou resumed tapping his pencil against the paper, "…. What rhymes with water?"

His door opened and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Gaara poking around his dresser, "… Hey little brother…"

"I need something pointy" Gaara pushed various handmade bowls, and little trinket boxes out of the way, "I'm fashioning a weapon"

"Uh huh, hey Gaara how does this sound-"

"Done" Gaara snatched one of Kankurou's various knives from his collection and slunk back out of the room.

Kankurou frowned after the redhead but in the end turned back to his notebook with a sigh, was writing lyrics usually this hard?

He needed a different approach on this; maybe it would help his writer's block. With this thought Kankurou dragged himself to his bed, carefully avoiding all his instruments that he had gotten out of storage after the first band meeting of the newly renovated Skipping Six.

Kankurou had a rather wide variety of instruments in his room, a walnut backed mandolin, a four stringed violin, a mahogany Fender resonator, an acoustic, sunburst guitar, a dark purple Ibanez JS100, a Johnson JH-100 Delta Rose Series, and an acoustic tenor ukulele.

But, he stepped over all of these, because his main tool of choice was his maple backed; nickel plated Cello with the rosewood fingerboard and tailpiece that he only spent six months saving up for.

He grabbed the neck of his precious Cello and held the bow up to the strings, "Ahem, prelude from Bach's Cello suite number 1" He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the device and held the bottom part between his legs with the spike just touching the ground. Then, Kankurou began to play, sliding his bow across the strings, his fingers running up and down the fingerboard.

Music filled his room like smoke, becoming denser and denser until it was all he comprehended… Kankurou liked music.

However his haze was broken by a knock at his door.

Kankurou sighed and lowered his bow, "Come in"

One of the twins poked his head in before he pushed the door completely open, "Hi," he said, lugging a guitar case in with him before kicked the door shut.

"Hey," Kankurou moved over on his bed so the boy wouldn't have to maneuver through the jungle of stands, cases and amps that littered the floor on the way to the only other seat in the room at Kankurou's desk, "Where's your brother?"

"Ukon couldn't make it, he didn't do the dishes like he was supposed to so mom wouldn't let him come" Sakon opened his case and pulled his dark blue bass onto his lap. He looked at the cello and then around the room, "… Think you have enough stringed instruments?"

"Hah! Funny you should say that, I'm saving up for a bull fiddle" Kankurou set his baby (the cello) down on its stand and reached over to grab his Ibanez, "You can plug your bass into the amp on your right wiiiiiiith…." He set his guitar down and got on his hands and knees and began following chords, "I know there's a free one somewhere around here…"

He found one and handed it to Sakon, "Here, plug this in"

While Sakon hooked his bass up, Kankurou turned on the amp his Ibanez was already plugged into, "Well, since Ukon isn't here I guess it's just you and me. He'll have to just learn what we come up with"

"You play all these?"

"Of course!" Cried Kankurou, clutching his chest in mock offense, "I always master at least three songs on something before I get something else"

Sakon nodded, though his eyebrow was raised, "Uh huh… Why all strings?"

"They give the best sound, in my humble opinion" Kankurou sat Indian style on his bed, "… My notebook is on the desk…" He looked at Sakon, "… Would _you _go get it for me?"

"… Sure" Sakon stood up and cautiously placed his bass on the bed before maneuvering through the maze of music equipment.

Kankurou grinned as Sakon sat back down and handed him his notebook, "Thanks Kitten" He flipped it open and began turning pages while Sakon stared at him incredulously.

"Did you just call me 'Kitten'?"

"Yessir I did" Kankurou stopped at a page that was filled with shaky cursive and various doodles, "Hah!"

"… But you're the one with the catears-"

"THEREFORE I WIN!" Kankurou held up his ring finger as though he was flipping Sakon off, "Baff!" He smirked at Sakon's near baffled face and strummed his guitar, "Now, I'm fairly good at playing this here guit-fiddle, so let's write some music to this one"

_You are my ray of sunshine on a cloudy day_

_You are that breath of fresh air that seems to take my breath away_

_(Chorus)You are all that and you take my breath away_

_You are a voice in the distance calling out my name_

_You are that set of eyes, always watching over me_

_(Chorus)_

_You are all there is left for me_

_You were there all along, but I just couldn't see_

_(Bridge)_

_I can't defend myself against you _

_You've got me wrapped around your finger_

_(Chorus)_

_You always stand beside even when I walk away_

_But now I've turned to you and it won't be hard for me to stay_

_(Bridge) _

_I am a tragedy but you are better than anything I could ever know_

_(Chorus)_

_Be my all that, please take my breath away._

Sakon listened intently until Kankurou finished the song, "A love song?" He was staring at Kankurou's fingers, "That's… Surprising"

"Hey, we need to appeal to every part of the crowd… Except for the crappy part, they can go die" He looked at Sakon, "Well? Think you can help me put more music to it? Then I have… Other stuff that's… Mostly finished"

Sakon chuckled, "Ok"

They began jamming for a few hours until Temari came barging in, waving a golf club and demanding they shut up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was the weekend; Kankurou had opted to take Gaara out to the mall with him to see what the kids were doing in modern bands. Personally he was cool with their regular clothes but Ukon had thrown a rather large bitch fit over the phone about them needing an image.

"We already have an image," He complained to Gaara as they sauntered down the halls of the Arden Faire Mall, "I mean, it's not overly flashy but… We still have one!"

"You all see fit to glob cosmetics on your face" Gaara adjusted his hold on a book he had just bought called 'Voodoo for Beginners'

Sometimes Kankurou wasn't sure if Gaara was awkward at being helpful or just darn good at being mean, "… That could count. Either way! Skipping Six needs no more gimmick other than we are a six man group who-"

"There are only five of you"

"Wha?" Kankurou looked at Gaara and then counted in his bed, 'Me… Kimimaro… Sakon… Ukon… Kiba…' That was only five, "AAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Hmmm, would it be more painful to die being hung with a noose made from your own hair, or choking on your own hair that was chopped off and shoved down your throat?" Gaara had become bored with his brother and was examining some garden sheers at a stand.

Kankurou glanced at him, "I don't know"

"… I'll go for the noose, a noose for a doll is easy to make" Gaara back away from the sheers and looked around, "I'm thirsty"

"Yeah, yeah" Kankurou put his hands in his pockets and headed towards the escalator that would lead up to the food court, "Come on, let's get a soda from Carl's Jr, they have great food and great prices" (Corvin: Omg! Product placement!)

Gaara followed after him, eyeing anyone with long dark hair that passed them.

They ordered a large french-fries and a large coke before finding a spot near the large glass window on the far side of the food court.

Kankurou ate his french-fries and stared forlornly out the window at the quad below where people scurried about like ants. A sixth man… Where would he get a sixth man? School was the obvious choice sure, but he didn't feel like waiting that long. School wasn't until Monday and they had a practice tomorrow!

"Where am I going to get another band member Gaara?" He whined, turning away from the window to open a ketchup packet.

Gaara shrugged, "There's a guy over there"

Kankurou blinked and followed his younger brother's finger to the large carousel that stood in the middle of the mall. He blinked again, there was a redhead strumming his guitar with an open case in front of him.

Without another word the brunette jumped up and bolted over to where a small crowd was gathering around the mysterious, guitar playing, masked stranger… Oh right, he wasn't wearing mask.

Kankurou pushed the last person out of the way so he was at the front of the group. Closer up the redhead looked a bit older than someone in highschool, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be a valued member of the band!

He leaned closer and dropped a dollar into the guitar case, "Hey you, WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

The musician looked at him and blinked ever so slowly, Kankurou was instantly reminded of his rather socially stunted brother.

"… My name is Sasori"

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?!"

"… What?"

"Be in my band"

Sasori continued to stare at him, "… Who are you?"

"I SIR! Am a man, only a man with a dream," Kankurou pushed his hood back off his head and kneeled down dramatically, "A dream… To win battle of the bands… Will you help me? Fair Knight with a glorious, rosewood Fender? WILL YOU HELP ME ACHIEVE THIS DREAM?!"

Their audience began applauding as Kankurou struck his final pleading pose and Sasori raised an eyebrow, "… Sure… I'll give it a shot"

Their audience cheered louder and Kankurou barely had time to scribble his number down for Sasori before running to catch up with Gaara, who had gotten bored and decided to leave.

"Wait Gaara! We haven't found an image yet!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The phone was ringing incessantly. Why was it ringing at a time like this? Gaara wondered to himself as he stared at the plastic contraption emitting that vile RING RING sound. Temari was out doing something or another and Kankurou was harassing his band mates into... Karaoke or something for a meeting. The Sabaku really couldn't care less, he had been busy building a voodoo doll.

On what had to be at least the fifth time the stranger called Gaara finally answered. "You better be hot."

"Oh, I am" assured a smooth deep voice on the other line with a smug confidence.

Gaara frowned, the voice sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then the voice spoke again, "Is this Sabaku Gaara?"

The redhead paused to think for a moment "There are some that call me Tim" he said finally with a small smirk. The male on the phone chuckled and Gaara's eye twitched "what do you want?"

"I require a shrubbery before answering" The stranger responded

There was a long silence in which Gaara stared at his phone in shocked admiration. "Whoever you are, I think I am in love."

"Mmm, I knew you would come around eventually. This is Hyuuga Neji by the way."

CLICK, the dial tone sounded in Gaara's ear like a siren.

That rotten bastard!! Gaara promptly stormed up to his room to stab his Neji voodoo doll with a pen. Monday would not be fun with that rapist thinking Gaara had some interest… The stabbing became more vicious.

* * *

Akai here! That last bit about the shrubbery was from a fantastic movie called "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." I saw it for the first time a few weeks ago and that scene over the phone occurred to me so I demanded that it be put into Skipping Six hehe

Now, go forward and review, my loves!


End file.
